1. Technical Field
This device relates to an infant and child support and stabilization containment cushions that securely confine and support a child in a desired position.
2. Description of Prior Art
Prior art devices of this type have been directed towards cushion configurations oriented to hold or support an infant, caregiver or adults in an engaging manner, see for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,519,906, 5,661,861, 6,685,024, 6,810,545 and Design Pat. D450,517 and D540,516.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,661,861 a support pillow is illustrated that is positioned about the upper torso of a user so that their arms can rest thereon in a sitting position.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,685,024 shows a support pillow and method of use in which a horse shoe shaped pillow is configured defining a circular opening well within. The pillow is positioned around the user's torso with the “arm” portions facing backwards.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,810,545 is directed towards an infant support pillow and method of assembly in which a pillow body has two contoured arms extending from its medial region in spaced parallel relation in a U-shaped form. A toy arch extends between the arms on which interfacing interactive toys are positioned.
Design Pat. D450,517 is on an infant support pillow having a general horseshoe configuration and Design Pat. D540,516 is an ornamental design where the infant support pillow described in U.S. Patent noted above in 545.